


Connected

by thatonewriterchick



Series: The Difference Between Best Friends and Boyfriends [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, felacio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Hop and Victor go farther than they've ever gone before.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: The Difference Between Best Friends and Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Preemptive apologies for typos; I usually wait a few days and let my eyes rest on a piece before I upload it to read it again before uploading. Buuut...school is approaching and after that I'll likely go radio silent until Spring Break.
> 
> Also, I only got four posts in before this got a little smutty. I'm not sure if I should be proud or ashamed, ha! Either way, enjoy!

There were a lot of perks being associated with Champions.

In the past few weeks, Hop had gotten more free meals, complimentary items and hotels stays in the past few weeks than he’d gotten through the years it took to traverse the region and earn his way into the semi-finals.

Considering his upgraded room after returning from Wedgehurst - even if it was connected to Leon's - was still much swankier than what he was used to, he wasn't at all complaining. The pillows were imported, the sheets like silk against his skin.

But that wasn’t the current source of his pleasure.

Hop’s breath hissed between his teeth, but he didn’t move as Victor moved above him, fingers working the buttons free of his pajama top with slow, unhurried flicks of one hand while he held himself up with the other. The Champion’s own breath on his skin was a precursor to his destination, but Hop hadn’t been ready for the wet stroke over his nipple.

He couldn’t stop the shuddery sigh as ribbons of heat streaked through him and he laced a hand through Victor’s thick, golden locks in encouragement, back arching.

The scrape of teeth pulled an octave out of Hop he hadn’t realized was still capable of since puberty. Pinned beneath Victor’s weight, he rocked his hips as best he could, his growing erection straining for attention.

“Wow,” Victor breathed, his husky tone teasing as he began to leave open-mouthed kisses across Hop’s chest.

“Don’t eve-” Hop began but gasped as the same heat closed around his other nipple, the suction of Victor’s mouth giving a gentle tug.

When he abandoned the peak for Hop’s lips, the cooler air touching his damp nipples tightened nearly to the point of pain.

They swallowed one another’s moans as they rocked together with nothing but thin fabric between their aching bodies. Victor broke away first, burying his face into Hop’s throat, his breath coming out in shaky puffs and a strained curse.

“I don’t want to finish yet,” the Champion confessed, the brush of his lips gradually turning into a more deliberate pressure, before sealing over Hop’s skin and sucking.

“I do,” Hop announced, stifling the whine as best as he could. He had been the one being deliciously tortured for the past fifteen minutes. “Don’t leave a mark there, it’s too high.” 

By some miracle, they still hadn't been discovered by the media, but it wasn't without sacrifice. At some point tonight, Victor would have to return to his own room, though neither wanted that.

“I won’t.” Victor still laved his tongue over the spot one last time before he lifted his head to look his boyfriend in the eye. “You trust me?”

Hop blinked up at him. “You know I do.”

“I want to try something new.” There was no mistaking the hungry glint in his eye, not even the low lighting of the hotel room.

“Okay…” Hop’s heart began to pound even harder, uncertain. Was this the night? Did he have the courage to tell the other he wasn’t ready for that yet?

His thoughts ebbed a bit as Victor kissed him again. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay? We can stop.”

Melting at the words Hop’s heart swelled as he nodded. “I will.” As Victor began another trail down Hop’s throat and chest, he relaxed some.

This was familiar.

It became less so as the path of kisses moved lower, to his belly, despite the light dusting of hair there. They stopped at the elastic band of his pajama bottoms.

Victor looked up at him a question in his eyes.

Hop swallowed hard and nodded, preparing to lift his hips, but the blond surprised him when he paused to reach to the end of the bed, dragging the comforter over his shoulders and head.

“What are you doing?” Hop asked on an incredulous laugh.

“You’re not the only shy one,” Victor said with a little laugh, pitching his weight forward and disappearing under the blanket.

The unceremonious lump of emerald and gold blanket settled over Hop’s bottom half.

“Are you serious?” Hop asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah,” came the muffled reply.

Hop watched, excitement making him shiver as Victor’s hands stroked the insides of his thighs, coaxing them farther apart. Complying, Hop licked his lips and felt Victor’s shoulders wedge themselves between his spread legs.

Victor’s lips were moving again, over the sensitive inside of his legs, following the path of his hands, one at a time. Even with the thin cotton between them, the pressure Victor's mouth generated shivers and a growing ache. As the seconds ticked by, his cock seemed to grow impossibly harder the more it was ignored.

The blanket at his hips moved and a little slit appeared. Victor lifted his head a little, looking sheepish even as he took a couple of deep breaths. “There’s no air under here,” he explained, folding it back a little.

In spite of his growing sexual frustration, Hop laughed, his voice soft and low. 

Victor grinned up at him before focusing on his task again, leaving a small space for air flow.

The brush of knuckles against Hop’s covered erection made him bite his lip. As the tiny button on the front of his pajamas gave way, he felt the gentle grip easing his hard-on from the slit in the front of his pants.

Fingers tightening in the blankets, Hop’s breath sawed out of him. As Victor turned his head to kiss along the rigid column, starting at the base, Hop could see the look on his face.

“Vic,” Hop groaned, heart hammering as the blond looked up at him, lips still ascending. Hazel eyes still hooded and hungry and full of desire.

The Champion’s hand moved to the base again, capable fingers holding him still as he lifted his head.

Their gazes stayed locked as Victor sipped at the beady pearl of precum. And when he opened his mouth, sinking down, Hop made a strangled sound deep in his throat.

It hadn’t been what he’d expected, but he wasn’t ready for so many other reasons.

The tight wet heat moving over him worked slowly with the hand at the base of him. Moving together, then apart.

Hop fell back against the pillows, mouth open, the sound and air in his throat. He felt the wet stripe being left on the underside of his length, the feather light brushes of lips moving to the top. They closed around the tip and the wet pull began again.

“I’m going to cum,” he groaned finally, body straining to move, to stay still.

There was a low, eager hum of encouragement beneath the blanket. He watched the blond curls shift faster, heard the muted wet suckling sounds adding to the fire growing within him. There was lightning zipping up his spine, spreading from his center.

When the pressure broke, it felt so good, he couldn’t even feel embarrassed by the broken sounds he made. Each pulse of pleasure warranted a helpless buck of his hips until it left him weak and boneless against the pillow.

“Are you okay-” The question was fine, but the voice and placement was all wrong, cutting through the fog of euphoria.

Turning his head, he gaped at the connecting door, where his room was linked to his brother’s.

Where his brother’s frame filled the doorway, eyes peeled wide as he stood there, seemingly frozen.

There would be no mistaking Hop’s unbuttoned shirt, now slipping off his shoulders. And certainly not the human-sized lump huddling under the covers.

Victor’s mouth pulled free with a little pop that was far too loud in the silent room, then stilled.

Lucky him, remaining unseen.

“I-I thought...I heard-” Leon stuttered.

“Get out,” Hop whispered, throat tight with a mixture of horror and mortification.

The door slammed shut.

Hop fell back against the pillows and this time when he groaned, it was in misery. He pressed his hands to his face, willing it to be a nightmare.

“Sorry love,” Victor mumbled, tucking Hop’s softened member into his pants.

“...Did you forget to lock the door or did I?” Hop asked from behind his hands.

“Does it matter?” Victor asked, crawling up the length of his body, adjusting Hop’s shirt and redoing the buttons.

Hop moaned a curse, knowing that meant it had been him at fault. When would he learn?

“It could’ve been worse.”

Hop spread his fingers to shoot a glare at his boyfriend as he lay beside him, pulling the blankets up with him. “How? Please tell me how this could be worse.”

Victor stared back, the twitch at the edge of his lips the only hint of his amusement. “We weren’t having sex.”

Hop pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, trying to erase the look of Leon’s shocked expression from his memory. “Not helping.”

“Hey.” Victor was gentle as he pulled Hop’s hands from his face. “Look at me.” He waited until Hop did, looking miserable. “We can get through this. Do you want me to tell him it was me?”

“No!” Hop shook his head. “I’m...still not ready. Plus, it’s not really any of his business.”

Victor took one of Hop’s hands, pressing a kiss to his palm. Hop could feel the curve of his mouth as he smiled. “He just worries about you; he came in because he heard you screaming.”

Heat crawled up Hop’s face. “I wasn’t-”

“You were,” Victor assured him. “Hop, I’ve never heard you…” He trailed off, his gaze growing soft and languid with the memory of it. “...not like that. It was…” He bit his lip, eyes closing, lips curling into a pleased, secret smile.

He was beautiful.

Hop flushed even more. And then he remembered, gaze falling to Victor's navy blue trousers. “Oh...you didn’t.”

Victor’s breath came out in a whoosh as Hop cupped his half hard erection. He caught the brunette’s wrist, easing his hand away. “It’s okay.”

“But-”

“Your brother just walked in on us,” the Champion reminded him. “I don’t expect you to be in the mood anymore.” He turned his head to keep from yawning into Hop’s face. “I should probably go anyways. It’s getting late.”

Hop watched as Victor turned away, slipping out of bed and looking around in the dimly lit room. Curbing his rising anxiety, he watched his boyfriend snag up his shirt and put it on, shaking his hair free as he emerged from the top. "I don't want you to go," he said finally. 

Victor stopped his search for his socks. "I highly doubt he's coming back," he said with a little chuckle. "He's probably scarred for life."

Hop flung a pillow at him. 

Victor batted it away with a laugh. "Too soon?"

"Yes," Hop snapped, feeling the anxiety curdling in his gut. "How am I gonna face him after that?"

"I think the real question is how is he gonna face you?" Victor corrected, hopping on one foot while sliding a sock on. "After all.." Losing his balance, he sat on the bed to don the second one. "He's the one who barged in. You're not a little kid anymore." He cast an amused smirk over his shoulder before standing. "You don't think Sableye hide in your closet these days."

"That was a long time ago!" Hop said, defensive as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Exactly." Victor moved to Hop's side, bending down to kiss him, a chaste, feather-light touch.

"I still want you to stay."

Victor frowned, thinking. "Maybe you should come to my room."

"What about the media?" Just a few days ago a magazine had printed a blurry image of him slipping out of his hotel room for a morning coffee. The hotel manager had apologized and sent lots of complimentary treats that were piling up in his room. It had been innocent, but a definite a reminder that they needed to be careful.

"You'll just need to make sure no one's watching, you come back to your room," Victor suggested. "And if they see…" He shrugged. "Hiding has been fun, but it's starting to get a little troublesome."

"But your fans," Hop reminded him. 

The Champion shrugged. "If my face and interviews are all they like me for…" He let the sentence trail off. "I'll go first. Wait twenty minutes before you come in."

"I'll use the code," Hop promised, tilting his chin up expectantly.

Victor gave him another obliging kiss, smiling. "I'll try not to fall asleep," he teased, raising to his full height.

"You'd better not." Hop reached out and cupped Victor's groin, reveling in the breathy way the Champion said his name. "I aim to take care of this when I get there."

"Oh," Victor said, faintly. Hop loved that he wasn't the only one to be so easily affected by the other. "If you're su-"

"I'm sure," Hop said.

After Victor slipped out of the room, Hop shuffled out of bed. It surprised him, that in spite of everything, his limbs were still liquid, weak from what Victor had done.

The way his head had bobbed, that hot, tight pull of his mouth… In spite of the delicious orgasm his boyfriend gave him, the memories alone made his body stir in interest.

He went to the door connecting his and his older brother’s, giving the lock a deliberate twist. He spent a couple of moments berating himself for leaving it open and Leon for barging in before retreating to bed again.

What sounds had he been making?

At the time, it had been hard to concentrate on little more than what was going on under the blankets. But it must’ve been loud if Leon heard him on the other side of the hotel room.

And that dreamy look Victor had when he’d thought about it…

Hop’s face was hot yet again. Man, it had felt good. Better than good. Amazing, in fact.

Stretching out along the rumpled sheets, he checked his phone for the time, wishing it would pass faster. In the dim lighting and the now silent space, he felt himself beginning to drift to sleep in the remnants of his afterglow.

He wondered if he could make Victor make some of the sounds he’d made.

The thought made his eyes flutter open as the now familiar curl of arousal warmed his blood. He’d of course always liked Victor’s voice, even before they’d started dating. When puberty had hit and his voice dropped, it had done something to Hop.

But even that had changed once they’d started dating. There were different tones, different registers that sometimes, when breathed into Hop’s ear made him ache.

Not scream though.

Could he do that to Victor? Better yet, how would he do that?

Picking up his phone, he smoothed a thumb over the black, glossy screen.

He still had fifteen minutes.

Hopefully that would be enough time on a crash course to make his boyfriend scream.

**Author's Note:**

> All these chapters and I still haven't managed to capture the initial idea I wanted when I first started. Maybe if I keep writing, it'll happen.
> 
> Or maybe these two will just go all the way finally.
> 
> Whichever comes first I guess. ;D


End file.
